


The Ship of Theseus

by standingonmytoes



Series: Psycho Pass Character Studies [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonmytoes/pseuds/standingonmytoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a stupid idea to give pieces of yourself to other people. Because when you break and they’ve already left, there’s no way to make yourself whole again. Akane learns this when Yuki dies, but she does it again anyway. First Kagari. Then Kogami. Finally Masaoka. She’s unsure of how much of her is left and how much of her was built in a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship of Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely follow suite with Gino/Kogami/Mika/Kagari/Shion/Masaoka later?

It’s cruel but Akane finds some solace in the fact that Gino is the same. That when they look in the mirror, they both know something went missing and is replacing it. Whether it had been there all along, she’s not sure. Whether good or bad, she hasn’t decided. Akane hesitates to ask if Gino has decided. She’s not sure she’s ready to know yet. 

And then her grandmother. She wasn’t sure she still had grief left in her until then. The blinding rage doesn’t come as it once did. A cold hard determination rises from her tears. Another piece of her that is different. She wonders whether she’ll be recognizable if they ever meet again. If Akane Tsunemori would be reflected in his eyes. She wonders if Shion or Gino can still see the girl whose legs shook in hesitation and fear. She learns it doesn’t matter when the Sibyl System laughs at her again. 

When she meets Kogami again, her world loses its focus. A partnership that could have been, one that may have led down a different path. It had always been enticing, much like him. Like gravity, the temptation draws her in for the shortest of moments. But the goodbye is easier the second time around, and her answer to their misdeeds all the more forceful. To each their own choice, to each their own destiny she wants to yell and slam down the Sibyl System’s throat. Another battle for another day.

“Giving up here wouldn’t resolve anything. No matter how small it may be, there is still hope.” It is an weary answer to a prying question that eventually becomes her mantra. Hope, hope, _hope_. For another answer she can see forming, but is still not clear, she will continue to break herself anew to find it.


End file.
